Flowers in my locker
by bakakitsunechan
Summary: Mysterious flowers are sent to Rei. Who keeps sending them? SMFYcrossover AU ficlet
1. Althea and Blackthorn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author's Note: I love flowers! It's not related to my story 'Kindred Spirits'.  
It's an AU ficlet. Don't worry this story is short! I've always wanted to make a ficcie like this I hope you enjoy it!

Mysterious flowers are sent to Rei. Who keeps sending them? SM/FY.

Althea and Blackthorn

It was an ordinary day at TA academy.

Rei Hino finished archery class went to her locker. Today had  
been very dull for her, nothing exciting or spontaneous is happening.  
She almost wished that Galaxia was still alive. '6...2...13.' Rei  
thought as she placed those numbers in the lock.

The lock clicked open.

Rei opened the locker door. Her eyes widen at what was in  
her locker. Curious, Rei's teamates looked over at Rei's  
shoulders. In the locker was an althea wrapped around  
with blackthorn . Rei's teamates sighed romantically.  
Rei, on the other hand, was surprised.

"You're so lucky Rei-chan!" Her teamate congratulated Rei.  
"Your mysterious man doesn't even need to send a note to  
tell you what it means!"

"Why? What do those flowers mean?" Another one of Rei's  
teamate pulled out the flowers.

"Althea means 'I am deeply in love' and Blackthorn means  
'Diffulculty'" Rei murmured, Rei is a big fan of flowers, she  
has a '_Big Book of Flower Definitions_' given to her by  
Kaidou-san.

"Deeply in love and difficulty?" Rei's teamate exclaimed,  
"How are they together?"

"It means that this man is deeply in love with Rei," reasoned  
another teamate, "And it will be difficult to get her to feel  
the same way."

Again, Rei's teamates sighed romantically. Wishing  
that they had flowers in their lockers.

"This mysterious man went all through the trouble breaking  
into a GIRLS academy and placing this flower in your  
locker, Rei-chan," The captain of the Archery team, Nina  
Kisamori said. "This guy must be really brave and stupid  
or smart and clever to give it to you!"

"I suppose," Rei replied, playing around with the althea.

"HEY! What are you girl's still doing here?" snorted the  
coach, she was getting irritated that she was missing  
her favorite cheesy soap opera show. "Get outta here!"

"Yes Coach!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So ya got that flowers by somebody," Kou Shun'u or  
Tasuki was wearing the Juuban school uniform. The first  
three buttons were unbuttoned showing off his Chinese  
necklaces, his tie was loose. Nonchalantly, he placed  
his hands behind his head. "Feh, so what?"

"None of my admirers done that," Rei said bluntly,  
watching Tasuki glare at her. Tasuki was always a  
little bit jealous whenever Rei mentions her admirers.  
Little did Rei know, Tasuki had a little crush on the miko.

"Rei-chan!" screeched one of Rei's best friends,  
Minako Aino, "I heard you got some flowers  
from your locker!"

Rei blinked in surprise. It was amazing on how  
the news travels fast. Tasuki scoffed in disgust.

"I think I know who did it too!" Minako giggled  
madly. Rei rolled her eyes, '_This better be good..._'  
she thought as she crossed her arms waiting for  
her '_theories_'.

"I think it was Hotohori-sama!" Minako exclaimed,  
putting on a fake nerdy thick glasses. "He did say  
he loved a violet haired person!"

"Minako," Tasuki said, "That's just a rumor. Besides,  
he never met Rei."

Minako glared at Tasuki, then turned to Rei, "Hotohori-sama,  
the king of Juuban, says _I was bewitched by the most prettiest  
woman he'd ever seen_!"

"So? It doesn't necessarily mean it's Rei!" Tasuki muttered,  
he didn't like Hotohori, the king of Juuban.

"I heard he was very handsome," Rei said, remembering what  
one of her teamates said once, "Almost perfect too..."

"Why I'm flattered, Miss Hino," The trio turned around to see the  
king of Juuban himself, Hotohori. He had a very sincere smile, that  
send any girl looking melt into goo. Even though Rei will never admit  
this he is really beautiful. He had that elegance feeling when you're  
around him.

"Have we met?" Rei asked, her cheeks was turning red everytime  
he stepped closer. Tasuki **REALLY** didn't like Hotohori, the king of  
Juuban.

"The rumors about you is true," muttered Hotohori, "You truly are beautiful."

Minako blushed and took out a notepad writing down what's happening  
in front of her. Rei didn't know what to say. This was definetly the first  
time a man told her she was beautiful, right in front of her!

_To be Continued... _

* * *

Author's Note: Don't worry, I'll continue "Kindred Sprits". I know it wasn't much, but I need to catch up some work! Xx ...I am not going to tell you what the pairings are! Tee hee! Next chapter is coming up pretty soon! Oh! If you know **ANY** flower meanings please tell me ASAP! THANKS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 

**_NO ROSES PLEASE!_**


	2. White Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author's Note: I HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP! But all my files were deleted though. ;.; So I had to start all over! Oh well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Deaths.Bloody.Rose: Thanks for the definitions! And thank you reviewers!

Heather

Rei was walking down the halls of TA academy.

She had such a fun time with Hotohori or Saihitei Sheishuku yesterday.  
Just thinking about it made Rei smile. She couldn't wait to meet  
him after school. If Minako found out about it, she would probably  
blab to the whole world that she's dating the "**WORLD'S HOTTEST  
GUY EVAAAH!111**".

'_It's not a date_!' Rei thought to her self, '_I'm just hanging out__  
with Hotohori, just get to know him more_.'

"Well, If it isn't the royal highness herself," snorted a voice,  
Rei looked up, she saw a girl slightly older than her, had dark  
green hair tied in high pigtails, her dark grey eyes glared into  
hers and crossed her arms, "I heard that you went out with  
'_The King of Juuban'_."

"I never went out with Hotohori-san!" Rei replied coldly,  
she turned away from th girl, "Get your facts right, Jimyoin-san."

Jimyoin Mitsuki, a senior in '_love_' with Hotohori. If you call love  
stalking someone and making a mini shrine in their closet. She's  
been in love with him for so many 'years'. Even though Hotohori  
transfered to Japan 6 months ago.

"Listen Hino," Mitsuki said, placing her hands on her hips, "If  
you make ANY moves on him, I swear I'll make your life  
miserable!"

"Whatever," Rei walked away, she was getting annoyed and  
wanted to get away. Jimyion-san just crossed her arms and  
walked away.

"Maybe your interested in your secret admirer," Kotono-buncho  
said, suddenly popping out of nowhere.

Sarashina Kotono, the head of the supernatural phenomena  
study group at the TA academy. She always tried to get Rei  
to join her club, but of coarse, Rei doesn't believe in the  
supernatural.

She is the closest thing of being Rei's friend in this school, "But  
no one could get past the heavily gaurded gates of our school!"  
She cried, acting dramatic, "Maybe your admirer is a Martian!"

_'She's got a bigger imagination than Minako_,' Rei thought,  
listening to Kotono-buncho's rantings. _'Then again, her  
so-called-theories are better than Minako's_.'

"...And that's why I believe your admirer is a Martian,"  
Kotono-buncho said, looking satisfied with her theory, she  
looked over to Rei who seemed to be deep in thought,  
"Rei-san? You okay? You should be honored that you are  
going to be a Martian bride!"

"A Martian bride Kotono-san?" Rei said, walking over to  
her locker, "Very interesting."

"I would be honored!" Kotono-buncho said, feeling proud,  
"Tell me what the Martians look like Rei-san!"

One of members of the supernatural phenomena study group  
went to Kotono-buncho and showed her a photograph of  
something, "Uh... Rei-san, I have to go! Urgent business!"

"Sayonara Kotono-san," Rei waved goodbye.

It's true that Rei is starting to have feelings for Hotohori. But  
Kotono-buncho is right, she has feelings for her secret admirer.  
_'I'm not falling for him!_' Rei thought, denying herself, _'I'm just...  
Interested on how he's able to go past the gates and place it in  
my locker!'_

Rei opened her locker. The sweet scent of heather intoxicated Rei's  
locker. Rei's fellow classmates looked over to Rei's locker, they  
sighed romatically. A white heather is in her locker.

"Oh how romantic!" sighed Rei's classmate, "I wish my boyfriend  
would give me flowers every day!"

"Ano... What does a white heather mean?" asked Rei's classmate,  
she looked at the beautiful and simple flower.

"I would prefer red roses over this stupid little flower," muttered  
another one of Rei's classmate, she's clearly jealous.

"A white heather means two things," Rei said, remembering  
what her book from Kaidou-san said, "It can mean '_Protection_'  
or _'Wishes will come true'_."

"I wonder which one it is?" asked Rei's classmate.

"I bet it's protection! He wants to protect Rei-san from danger!"  
Rei's classmate said, looking proud.

"No way! It's obviously 'wishes will come true'! He wants to  
make her wish come true!" Rei's classmate said, daydreaming  
her man of her dreams giving her flowers.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" asked a nun, she had a  
ruler and was ready to whip a student if they disobeyed the laws,  
"You are all late for class."

(Author's note: Rei's school is a **CATHOLIC **school and the nuns are  
very strict!)

"I'm sorry Sister Josephine," Rei bowed, she didn't want her classmates  
getting whipped because of her, "An admirer gave me these flowers and  
they were helping me figuring out what my admirer is trying to say."

Sister Josephine, the nun, sighed and shook her head, "I'll let it go this time,  
Miss Rei Hino. Be glad Sister Maria isn't here, she would go _berserk _seeing  
you all late for class."

"Thank you Sister Josephine," bowed Rei's classmates, they walked to their  
next class. Rei bowed to Sister Josephine again and was about to walk  
to her next class.

"Miss Rei Hino," Sister Josephine said, stopping Rei, "When you get flowers  
next time, do it at your own time."

Rei blinked and smiled, "Yes...Thank you, Sister!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad Sister Josephine didn't get you in trouble," Hotohori said,  
listening to Rei's story, "But you don't know who your admirer is,  
Rei-san?"

"I still don't know who he is," Rei said, looking down. Rei and Hotohori  
are walking together downtown, looking for a good place to talk,  
"Maybe I'll never figure out who he is!"

"He may be closer than you think," Hotohori said, looking at Rei  
mysteriously, "Or he could be a psycho stalker wanting for your  
attention."

"Shut up!" Rei said, shoving Hotohori playfully, "That's really creepy!"

"I'm just saying!" Hotohori laughed, blocking and protecting himself  
from Rei's attacks, "Your pretty strong, Rei-san."

"Don't be so formal Hotohori," Rei smiled, "Just call me Rei."

"Fine," Hotohori smiled back, he looked at the flower shop, "Rei,  
maybe we should check out the flower shop if we want to find out  
who your admirer is."

"There's at least a thousand flower shops here Hotohori!" Rei  
exaggerated, even though it is a good idea, Rei didn't want to  
check ALL of them!

"But you want to find out who your admirer is don't you?"  
asked Hotohori, "Isn't that want you wanted?"

Rei stopped walking. 'He wants to make my wish come true.'  
she thought, thinking about the white heather. 'Could it be?...'

"Rei?" Hotohori asked, waving his hand in front of Rei, trying  
to get her attention, "Rei? Are you okay?"

"Ah... I'm sorry Hotohori, I remembered I have to do something  
back at home," Rei lied, she felt her cheeks glowing red, "I  
promise I'll make it up!"

"Rei!" cried Hotohori, watching Rei run away, "Damn, what did I  
do now..."

_'All this time, Hotohori-san is my admirer_,' Rei thought, she was  
blindly running far away from him, _'But, he doesn't even know me  
that well! Oh what should I do?'_

Rei stopped running and looked around. Rei was obviously not in  
downtown anymore. The streets was dirty and filled with potholes.  
Biker gangs and punks was everywhere, glancing at Rei up and down  
greedily.

"Hey gorgeous," A punk licked his lips, Rei looked at him with  
disgust, "What's a pretty little thing like you doin' here?"

"Leaving," Rei said, walking away from the punk.

The punk grabbed her arms, "Listen gorgeous," he said in  
a low dangerous voice, "Don't you **ever** walk away from me again."

"Don't touch me," hissed Rei, she pulled out her ofuda scroll, "_AKU  
RYO TAI SAN_!" she cried paralyzing the the punk, his lackeys pulled  
out weapons.

"Girly! What the **hell **did ya do to our leader?"

"WITCH WOMAN!" screamed one of the lackeys, he charged  
at Rei, "YOU KILLED OUR LEADER!"

Rei swiftly moved to the side and pulled out another ofuda scroll,  
"_AKU RYO TAI SAN!" _she cried once again, Rei was running out  
of ofuda scrolls.

Each of the lackey took turns trying to kill Rei. Rei only  
knew a little of Martial Arts, if she was Makoto she would  
knock them out easily.

_'What should I do?' _Rei thought, dodging all the attacks, _'There's no  
one out here who'll help me!' _Each lackey grabbed Rei's arms and  
legs, holding her down to the ground.

"Ya know," A lackey said, glancing down Rei's body greedily,  
"I'll show ya a really good time, Now be a good girl and--"

Tasuki punched the lackey so hard that four of his teeth  
was gone. The lackey was immediately knocked out. Tasuki  
glared at the punks, who flinched at his glare.

"Tasuki!" Rei cried, she was happy to see someone she knew  
right now, "Am I glad to see you!"

Tasuki grinned, showing off his fangs, "Heh, you look so helpless  
laying down like that."

Tasuki glared at the punks, "If I see you touching her like that,  
I swear, I'll kill all of you!"

"N-no way! That's your woman?" stuttered another lackey,  
he is frozen in fear, "Oh man! We're sorry! We didn't know!"

"Tasuki isn't my--" Rei said, she stood up.

"Yea, If I see you around her again," Tasuki interrupted her, he  
shook his fists making the whole gang run away.

Rei looked at Tasuki, "I am NOT your woman!" she huffed and  
crossed her arms.

Tasuki wrapped his arms around Rei's waist,"Just pretend your  
my woman until we are out of this neighborhood," he whispered  
to Rei's ear, "YEA! IF ANYONE TOUCHED **MY **WOMAN  
I'LL MURDER **YA**!" he shouted behind him, another gang  
members flinched and ran away.

"Tasuki," Rei said, slowly removing his hands, "That's awfully nice  
of you to do this, but I'll be fine on my own."

"Rei," Tasuki said, letting go of Rei, " You idiot, you weren't '_fine_'  
on your own! And what the hell are you doing here on this part  
of the neighborhood?" Tasuki ranted, it's obvious that he was very  
worried about her.

"To be honest I don't know," Rei said, looking around holding  
Tasuki's hand, "I blindly ran away from Hotohori, I guess."

Tasuki smiled, he felt happy knowing that Rei isn't falling for  
Hotohori, "You ran away from your perfect date, Hotohori?"

"I didn't run away," she muttered, "I finally figured out who my  
secret admirer was."

Tasuki flinched, "Yo-you did?" he squeaked.

"Yes," Rei nodded, Tasuki felt his mouth dry, "All this time, it was  
Hotohori who sent me flowers."

Tasuki sighed with relief, "Oh? Is that so? What makes you think it  
was him?"

Rei looked at Tasuki suspiciously, "He recently sent me a white  
heather and he wanted to make my wish come true."

"Maybe he wanted to see you happy," reasoned Tasuki, "You  
did looked depressed in the morning." He looked up, imagining  
a sad Rei.

"Why is it that everytime I'm deep in thought it looks like I'm  
depressed?" Rei huffed, she crossed her arms.

Tasuki laughed. "How the hell should I know you weirdo?"  
he teased, making Rei mad.

Rei and Tasuki have been friends since they have been seven.  
It all started when Rei was minding her own business, trying  
to make a sandcastle. When Tasuki, came along and ruined  
her sandcastle.

They of coarse, fought. But, Tasuki's mother and Rei's  
grandfather, stopped the fight and forced them to be  
'_playmates_'. They've been friends ever since!

"You've known me for a long time Tasuki." Rei scoffed,  
"I blame you for not telling me."

"What?" Tasuki said, "It's your fault you know!"

"Idiot fang boy."

"Bitchy witch woman."

They argued for what seemed like hours, even though  
it was only around half an hour. When they stopped at  
Rei's temple. Rei bowed goodbye to Tasuki.

"Rei," He said, stopping Rei, "I promise I'll protect you.  
If Hotohori breaks your heart, I'llturn pretty boy  
into mush!"

Rei smiled, making Tasuki blush abit, "Thank you,  
Tasuki. You truly are someone I can rely on."

"Y-yea..." Tasuki stuttered, he looked hesitant and  
wanted to tell Rei something, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

With that he was gone. Rei turned to the white heather,  
which was slowly withering away. _'Protection,_' she thought,  
_'Is Tasuki my admirer? Or is it Hotohori? What are you  
trying to tell me heather?'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's note: Hmm...Is it Hotohori? Or is it Tasuki? They both been acting suspicious! Which one is it? I think I made this chapter uber long...Oh well, Find out in the next chapter of Flowers in my lockers! ALL PAIRINGS ARE A SECRET! 


	3. Geranium part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's note: There is a cameo appearance of Weiss Kreuz! Thanks lambs for the idea!

Geranium  
_Part 1._

A loud shriek interrupted the quiet neighborhood.

Minako was jumping up and down, like a teenage fan girl.  
Well, she **is** a teenage girl. But never mind that, Minako was  
bouncing up and down with joy. She was happy that her_  
'theory' _was right.

"I **knew** it Hotohori!11111" shrieked Minako, Ami and Makoto  
are trying to calm her down, "You didn't believe me! I knew it!  
I knew it! I knew it!"

"Hold on Minako," Rei said, she was starting to get a headache  
from Minako's screamings, "You didn't let me finish."

"Mina-P," Usagi said, grabbing a cookie from the plate,"You never  
told me and Ami-chan about this theory of yours!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely Usa-chan," Minako changed in  
her '_scientist outfit' _super fast, "I told Rei-chan here that Hotohori,_  
The King of Juuban_, is Rei's secret admirer! And that he's the one  
who's been sending all the flowers!"

"Minako will you let me finish!" Rei said, she was getting very  
irritated, Minako shrunk back to her seat, "I believe Tasuki may  
also be the secret admirer."

Silence.

"Your joking, right?" Minako asked, breaking the silence, she  
had a crooked smile, she was unsure whether she was joking  
or not, "Rei-chan? Please don't tell me your actually serious?'

"Yes," Rei said, she crossed her arms, "I'm serious."

Another silence.

"When I told Tasuki that I knew Hotohori is my admirer," Rei  
paused, remembering back what happened a few days ago,  
"He started to act... funny."

"Maybe Tasuki knew that Hotohori is your admirer?" Ami said  
looking down at her US History Textbook, "And he didn't want  
you to know it was Hotohori."

"But he looked relieved when I told him that Hotohori  
was my admirer!" Rei said, she crossed her arms, "If I didn't  
know any better I'd think he is my admirer!"

"Your eyes may decieve you, Rei-chan," Usagi spoke, after eating  
a cookie, "You shouldn't believe what you see."Usagi remembered  
what her old fortune cookie told her, "You should get  
your facts right Rei-chan."

"Well then we should get our facts!" Minako exclaimed, she felt  
pumped up, "We'll go to EVERY SINGLE flower shop here  
in TOKYO!"

"W-wait Minako," Ami tried to stop the pumped up Minako,  
"I think what Usagi was trying to say--"

"Too late!" Minako said, grabbing Ami and Rei, "Let's go!"

Makoto and Usagi looked at each other and shrugged.  
Looks like they had no choice, they followed Minako.  
'It's gonna take forever to go through ALL the flower  
shop.' Makoto and Usagi thought simultaneously. But  
nothing was gonna stop Minako.

_**After 17 flower shops later...**_

Ken Hidaka sighed, "Let me get this straight," he said slowly,  
he was talking to an indecisive customer, "You want the red  
and white roses, forget-me-not's, and wisterias...**NO **red roses?  
Okay...So then it's 6 **white **roses, 4 forget-me-not's, wisteria's for  
accent and a blue ribbon...Yes, I got it... Thank you very much...  
Yes, you too."

Ken Hidaka set down the phone. He quickly wrote down in his  
note pad the order and grabbed the 6 white roses, "Hey Aya! Could  
I get 4 forget-me-not's and wisteria for the accent all tied to a blue  
ribbon...?"

Aya blinked in surprise. He pulled out a yard of brightly colored paper,  
sliding a pair of scissors across the paper with ease. Aya grabbed  
the small handful of forget-me-not's and two or three wisterias hanging  
out on the back. He quickly grabbed the white roses away from Ken  
and wrapped them all together. But he was missing one thing.

"You forgot the blue ribbon, Aya," Omi grinned, he pulled out a  
blue ribbon near the bright colored paper.

"Ah yes," Aya said, taking away the ribbon, "Thank you, Omi."

Minako busted through door dragging Ami and Rei to the  
Koneko no Sumu le. Makoto and Usagi worned out and tired  
following Minako. Minako pointed to Ken, because he was at  
the counter.

"You! Have you seen a long beautiful man with dark brown hair  
here in your shop?" she asked, she was still pointing to Ken  
"Or a man with flame colored hair with fangs?"

Ken blinked. He didn't know what to say, his gaze turned to Rei,  
"Miss Rei Hino?" he asked.

Rei blinked in surprise, "Yes?"

"An admirer wanted to give you this flower," Ken said. Aya  
grabbed a geranium and gave it too Rei, "Originally, YOUJI,"  
he emphasized, Ken lookedaround to see if he was here,  
Youji was nowhere around, "Was suppose to deliver  
your flower."

"Well," Ami said, "At least we know where he gets the flowers,"

"I guess," Omi spoke, he finished talking to one of the customers  
and he overheard the conversation, "But he _always_ hides his  
face and hair with a kitsune mask."

"Maa...Who owns a Kitsune mask?" Usagi asked to no one  
in particular.

"I know Tasuki doesn't," Rei muttered, she's been over to his  
home plently of times,"So that crosses him out."

"**HA**! I was right!" Minako shouted, scaring some of  
the customers in the _Koneko no Sumu le_, she knew  
that her theory was correct, "**YOU** wouldn't admit it!"

"It could be a burrowed mask," Ami said, she looked  
over to the tulips, "Chichiri-san owns alot of masks and  
Tasuki's friends with him."

"Isn't Chichiri-san your boyfriend, Ami-chan?" Usagi  
asked, she went over to the red roses section.

Ami blushed, "Chichiri-san is just my tutor Usagi!'  
her face looked like a tomato. Minako looked at Ami  
suspisciously, thinking of something. Then, she turned  
back to Rei.

"Rei-chan, what does a geranium mean?" Minako  
asked, "Does it mean _'I want to spend my life with you'  
_or _'Meet me in a romantic place' _or anything romantic-y  
or something like that?"

Rei froze, she didn't say anything. She was too deep in  
thought to answer Minako's question. Makoto who was  
done looking at the Lillies section, went over to Rei.

"Minako," Makoto said, like Rei, she also knows the  
meanings of flowers, Makoto looked very serious,  
"A geranium means, '_stupidity_ or _folly'_."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to seperate it into two chapters, because I'm lazy! AND need to catch up on some of my work. I'll update it really soon though. Please read and review! 


	4. Geranium part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author's note: Adding more guys? Nah...Too much work... I'll stick with Hotohori and Tasuki only. Ooh! FOOD!

Geranium  
part 2

The five teens walked out of the Koneko no Sumu le.

"So," Minako spoke breaking the silence, "He's saying that  
Rei is stupid?"

Rei snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Minako. Minako  
hid behind Ami and Usagi. '_Minako may be right,' _Rei thought,  
looking back at the geranium, with disappointment, _'Is he saying that__  
he's not deeply in love with me anymore, and that I'm a stupid,__  
stubborn, and bitchy woman?'_

"Rei-chan," Usagi spoke, putting her hand on Rei's shoulder,   
for comfort, "Don't worry we'll find out who this guy is and  
Mako-chan will beat him up for you!"

Rei looked up to see Usagi smiling, in her attempt to cheer Rei  
up, "Thanks Odango-atama."

Usagi frowned, "I'm surprised you still remembered that stupid  
nickname, Rei-chan."

Sensing an annoying bickering coming in, "Woah! You guys we  
need to find out why Rei's admirer sent her a geranium!"  
Makoto said, stepping in between the two, "Maybe  
it could mean something else!"

"Like what?" Rei asked, "He sees me as stupid. I bet he's   
somewhere in the distance laughing at me."

"Maybe he could be warning you," said a voice. Surprised  
by the voice, the five teens turned around to see Hotohori  
smiling innocently, holding plastic bags filled with random  
stuff, like toilet paper. It was obvious that he was finished  
shopping, "He could be telling you, that you  
could make a stupid careless mistake you'll regret."

Rei grinned slightly, '_Could he really mean that?_' ,Rei  
glanced over at the geranium once again. Her smile grew  
bigger as she looked at the flower, '_I'll find out who my  
admirer is, although, I think I know who it is.'_ Rei thought,  
looking over to Hotohori, who was chatting with Minako and  
Makoto.

"Are you really Rei's admirer?" Minako asked, teasingly.

Hotohori smiled and shrugged his shoulder, "Maybe," he  
winked, "Maybe not."

"Minako!" Makoto cried, she grabbed Minako, "Don't  
ask him directly!", Makoto whispered to Minako's ear,  
"You have to ask hints! So we have proof it's him!"

"Hints?" Minako asked, to her it was a foreign word.

Makoto slapped her forehead, she felt her left eye twitching.

"Nee, Hotohori!" Rei said getting his attention, "I still owe  
you a date don't I?" Hotohori blushed for a bit and nodded.

"A date? I thought you said we were just hanging out?" Hotohori  
said, Rei blushed in embarrasment. It was true, Rei did say that  
it wasn't a date, "Do you really want to go out with me Rei?"

"A date would be nice Hotohori," Rei smiled, male passerbys  
blushed and drooled at her smile. It was really rare to Rei  
smile beautifully out on public.

"Well then," Hotohori said, "Shall we go?"

"Lets," Rei giggled, which was also rare, she only giggles  
to two people, the two people who is very close to her,  
they are Kaidou-san and Tasuki.

Watching the couple walk away. Minako sighed  
romantically, "Isn't it romantic? They look so good together!"

Suddenly, Makoto's watch beeped. She blushed embarrasingly  
and turned off the alarm, "I'm sorry! I'm going to be late for  
Martial Arts class!" Makoto said, "You guys have fun without  
me for a while!"

Ami, Minako and Usagi waved Makoto goodbye. It seems  
that everyone is disappearing for a little while. '_Godammit' _  
Makoto thought, looking at her watch, it was 2: 24, and class  
started at 2:30. The dojo was 10 blocks away, there was no  
way she's going to make it there on time, "I'm becoming more  
like Usagi nowadays." Makoto mused.

"Makoto?" A voice asked, it sounded a bit feminine. But it  
certainly was male, "Makoto is that you?"

Makoto turned to see a man with long purple hair beautifully  
braided, amber-like eyes makes it look golden, sharp, almost  
feminine eyes, and a mole right below his right eye.  
"Ryuuen-sensei," Makoto breathed, Makoto fainted on  
Ryuuen Chou or Nuriko.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Makoto are you awake?"

"I'm gonna miss class!" Makoto said, realizing that she's  
not on the streets but on Ryuuen's home, "Wha--? What  
happened?"

"You fainted," Ryuuen said, pouring tea, "My guess is that  
you ran too fast wasting your stamina and fainted from  
exhaustion."

Makoto blinked, "Ryuuen-sensei, we're going to be late for  
class!" Ryuuen grabbed Makoto on the wrist, halting her to  
go out on the streets, "Sensei! What are you doing? Everyone  
is going to wait for us!"

"Makoto what are you doing? it's only 1:45," Ryuuen said,  
sipping his tea, "We still have 45 minutes left before class starts."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Makoto she was very surprised.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Daylight Savings Time?" Ryuuen  
grinned, he loved to see Makoto's surprised face, Hell, any face.  
Makoto Kino is Ryuuen's prized student, she is very dedicated  
to Martial Arts. He liked seeing her like this, it makes her look  
even cuter, "I cannot accept an absentminded student." he joked.

Not getting the sarcasm, Makoto bowed repeatedly, "I'm so sorry,  
Sensei! I have a part time job at the bakery trying to pay for the  
bills and---"

"I was just kidding, Makoto," laughed Ryuuen, Makoto blushed  
in shame,"Let's have a little spar." he said, he wanted to see how  
good Makoto is.

"Sensei..." Makoto said, she's very surprised.

"If you win, I'll teach you a technique, it'll make you ahead in  
class," Ryuuen said, he looked at Makoto seriously, "If I win...  
Well, I'll think of something."

Makoto blushed, "I--I accept, Sensei." She went into fighting  
pose.

"Don't hold back," He grinned, Makoto charged blindly at her  
sensei. She punched and Ryuuen grabbed her hand, "Makoto, I  
know you're better than that."

Makoto frowned, she moved back and went back into her  
fighting pose, "Sensei, I have a question," Makoto said, giving  
him a high kick, Ryuuen easily dodged it., "What are you going  
to do with me once you win?"

Ryuuen blocked her punches, "Like I said, I'll think of something,"  
Makoto leaned on clear window glass, to rest just abit, "Makoto!  
Watch out!"

The window couldn't handle Makoto's weight, broke. Makoto  
who was leaning on the window, was about to fall down on a  
four-storied- apartment. Ryuuen quickly grabbed Makoto before  
she could fall down to her death. Makoto held on to Ryuuen tightly,  
afraid to let go. Ryuuen on the other hand, was enjoying Makoto's  
hug. He held her tightly, his chin on her head.

"Sensei," Makoto whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't call me sensei," Ryuuen whispered, a bit disappointed that  
Makoto called him sensei, he wants her to say his name, "Just call  
me Ryuuen."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Rei," Tasuki said, he was carrying Rei's favorite flowers   
Casablanca lillies, he is practicing how to tell Rei something  
important, Right now he is practicing in a mirror "There is  
something I have to tell you."

"Nah," Tasuki said to himself, he slicked back his hair, "Rei.  
Babe. I have to tell ya something important." he winked  
and clicked his tongue at the end.

Tasuki froze. He looked ridiculous doing that pose, Tasuki  
ruffled his hair back to normal and began to speak once again,  
"Rei, Listen to me," He looked at the mirror with a serious  
expression on his face, "I have to tell you something important."

"Excuse me sir, when are you going to leave?" a store clerk asked,  
he was getting irritated at Tasuki for repeating the same words over  
and over again, Tasuki is in a furniture shop in the mirror section,  
"You've been here for an hour already, are you going to buy  
something or not?"

Tasuki shook his head, the store clerk twitched his eyes, "Well  
sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," he said, "Your annoying  
the customers."

"Annoying the customers?" Tasuki said, "How the hell am **I**  
annoying the customers?" Tasuki was getting mad, all he was  
doing was preparing to tell Rei something.

"Security!" the store clerk screamed, big tough men came out  
of nowhere, stood next to the store clerk, "Please show him,"  
the store clerk pointed to Tasuki who was busy practicing on  
the mirror, "The way out, You may use force if it's necessary."

"Yes boss!" The security guards said, saluting the store clerk.

The Security gaurds grabbed Tasuki by the neck and tossed him  
out like trash. "Oi! Gimme the Casablanca Lillies!" Tasuki shouted,  
he rubbed his bottom to soothe the pain. The same Security gaurd  
tossed the beautiful delicate flowers forcefully at Tasuki. Tasuki glared  
the store and checked the flower. '_Nothing's damaged,_' Tasuki  
thought, examining the flower, '_Now I just gotta tell Rei...'_

He quickly ran to Rei's temple. He was able to get there in twenty  
minutes, because Tasuki is the star player at the Track team. And it  
was just a couple blocks away. '_Rei I have to tell you...Before it's too  
late._' Tasuki thought, he was breathing heavily and was sweating.

Tasuki froze at what he saw. He saw Rei and Hotohori kissing.  
Tasuki dropped the Casablanca Lillies. '_She's not even resisting...'_  
He thought watching the scene in front of him. He wanted to call out  
her name and ask what is going on. _'I thought she doesn't like him  
like that...Goddammit_.'

Tasuki stood still, he could feel his heart break in two.

It started to rain, the Casablanca lillies begun to wither away.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't update! I was on vacation and we didn't have internet access! Uh...Um... Oh no! Tasuki's heart is crushed! What is going to happen? Find out next time in _Flowers in my Locker _Please Read and Review!  



End file.
